I Don't Forget, I Choose Not To Remember
by TheMadLiddell
Summary: After losing Alice to Blood, Peter decide to go back to her world to fetch another foreigner after the most recent move to Clover Country. Only this time, he doesn't brings back a young woman but instead a small child. Amelia is an odd and contradictory little girl from the city, cheery yet dark. She also has some weird vendetta against squirrels. Will she stay or go home? OC story
1. Stranger Danger

Author's note: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart/Diamond no Kuni no Alice or the amazing characters from said games/mangas/movie, trust me. Just like every other fan of the no Kuni no Alice series, I wish I did. Anyways, I had this idea for a while and thought it would be fun to do. Anyways, let me know what you guys think, and excuse any bad Peter rhyming. I'm not a poet or a rapper. Anyways enjoy and review!

* * *

Lord Cottontail

_The red knight raised his sword. He took aim at the being that betrayed his trust and held what he never could, freedom and a heart. With a deathly smile on his face he spoke._

"_You lied to me Alice. You said you would free me from my role, that you would change me. You never did…I'm still lost," and with that he brought down the bla—_

"Amelia! Get your ass down here!" Darn that witch! Crud, she made me forget the rest of it! Muttering curses that would make a pirate embarrassed I slam my dream journal closed and hide it under the loose flood board under my bed. I don't need to give that woman any reason to send me away. So what if my dreams are a little different, they're my dreams. "Damn it Amelia, don't you fucking make me repeat myself!"

"Oh shut the heck up you old hag! I'm coming!" Honestly, you would think she was on her period.

"What the fuck did you just call me, you brat!"

"I called you a nasty old hag! What is your hearing starting to go?" Making it to the kitchen I see my "lovely" aunt getting over another hangover. Oh for the Goblin King's sakes, you would think my aunt would clean up her act. She's, like, thirty-nine years old. Shouldn't she have grown out of her "party faze" by this point in her, most likely to be, short life. The woman will probably die in the next few years, if the chain smoking and beer have anything to say about it.

"Ungrateful bitch, I didn't have to take you in. It's not my fault my fucking sister ditched you here." I just shrug off her words, it's not like I even remember my mother's face. After what happened to daddy she was too busy "working" to even look at me.

With her head in her folded arm my aunt grumbles, "Now go do something useful and go to the store and get me pain killers, this hangover is fucking killing me." Yeah, like they're gonna sell medicine to a short nine-year-old. The dumb woman hands me a fifty, probably thought it was a ten, and pushes me out the door. Does she really expect me to buy stuff for her; she has two arms and legs that aren't broken. Well screw her I'm heading to the toy store. With that I head out of our crappy apartment building and into the smog clouded city to begin my adventure.

I really don't like the city; I can see the bed people coming out of hiding. Just ignore them and keep walking. They won't bother you if you don't look or act like you have something important. I really don't like living here. I wish the Goblin King would take me away from this place, right now. I stop for a second and wait. Nope, no pretty white owl that turns into David Bowie came to take me to the magical Labyrinth. I kid can dream though.

"Excuse me little girl, could you help me? You see I have this big bag of candy and can't seem to finish it all by myself. Will you help me finish it?" I turn around to see a dirty old man with shifty eyes wearing a long worn trench coat. Is this guy for real? That is the oldest most joked about trick in the book. I just turn and walk away. It figures, I want David Bowie to take me away, but instead some creepy old pedo comes to try. "W-wait! Where are you going? Don't you want some candy?" I glance back at him. He looks hopeful, like he about to get some big treat…it's gross.

"I do not want to suck your lollipop." His jaw drops, I just walk away. That'll teach him. You should never assume I am as sweet and gullible as I look, I will cut you down to my size in a heartbeat if you get on my bad side. That man is just lucky I'm in a good mood. After all, a new toy is in my near future, for the toy store is in sight. I smile thinking about my favorite place.

Oh what to get, what to get? The possibilities are endless. I'll get a stuffed animal, defiantly. Oh! Maybe I'll go to Nicky's bakery afterwards! She did mention a yummy new strawberry shortcake she has and I am just dying to try it. A "moist spongy cake caressed by a light whipped cream icing, decorated beautifully with fresh strawberries, and a sweet strawberry sauce drizzled over it in a tasteful fashion." Ooooohhh~ my mouth is watering just remembering her words!

I jog into the toy store and great the owner Mr. Gibblies, an tall old man that looks like a VERY skinny Santa Clause, with a smile and wave that he happily returns with his "grandpa smile," before I disappear amongst the shelves of stuffed animals. I like the old shop keeper. He's one of the few honest and good adults I know, along with Nicky of course, but he is definitely the oldest. There are also times, on slow days, where he'll just sit down, hand me a juice box, and tell me stories he made up on the spot or that are about his "younger days." I like those best because when he retells them they're always the same.

It's a shame other adults are mean and mess up his store a lot. He said they "vandalize" it, and that I should never do something like that. Weird thing is, is that when it happens, he never gets mad he just shrugs his shoulders and cleans up the mess, if Nicky or I are here or walking by we'll give him a hand. Mr. Gibblies is a nice old guy who likes seeing people happy, Nicky laughs and calls him "a senile old fart" and then he calls her a "disrespectful wiper snappers" while chuckling. I don't get the joke, but they're funny when they talk to each other.

Mr. Gibblies' store is a small place filled with wooden book shelves full of more old type toys, not any electric ones. He'll get new toys, just not the overly "glamorized" ones. I once asked him why and he said, "Most kids these days don't appreciate a good toy. They just break shinny ones." I had to agree with him. All my classmates break their new game systems in three day and laugh at my old well-kept stuffed animals. He says I'm always a welcome customer and "conversationalist" because I treat all the toys well. But I think it's because he just needs someone to talk who will actually listen quietly and ask good questions.

With a sigh I look over the shelves full of stuffed animals and smile. They're all so cute, but I'll only get one so I can carry it to the bakery without trouble. Oh but which one? The adorable blue kitty, or the bright yellow bird wearing a top hat, ohhhh that puppy looks so cute too! Wait that is one spiffy looking rabbit! I pick it up off the shelf to get a closer look. I see that it has perfectly white fur, is wearing a red plaid jacket with darker red edges, a pink ban on his right arm, a pink shirt with a crunched collar and tips pocking out from the bottom of the jacket, brown pants that match the brown edges on the ban and shirt, a red tie with a very detailed clock sewn into it, and a beautiful large pocket watch hanging at its hip off of a gold chain that crosses from its right shoulder to his left hip. I may not like the pink shirt or ban, but the rest of the outfit meets my approval, especially his cute round glasses. The rabbit's eyes are also I very pretty ruby red. Hhhhm~ time to check cuddlebility! I hug the rabbit toy and find it to be very soft, and I hum in approval. The fur feels soooo soft and cuddly, almost like a real rabbit's. That's it, this rabbit is mine.

I head up to the counter smiling, hugging the rabbit toy to my chest. Mr. Gibblies sees me coming and smiles his "grandpa smile" before putting on a mock-scolding face.

"Good day Miss. Amelia! How are you doing? You have failed to stop by in the last few days, I was afraid I lost my favorite little customer." If it wasn't for the smile trying to form on his old wrinkled face, you would think he was serious. Giggling I reply, "Sorry sir. I've been busy keeping the Wicked Witch of the Apartment at bay!" He just chuckles, he thinks I'm joking. He doesn't know how my aunt is and I want to keep it that way, Nicky already found out on accident. Thankfully she won't tell anyone, it took a LOT of begging and a pinky-promise to make sure she wouldn't.

"So Miss. Amelia, what can I help you with?"

"I'd like to buy this rabbit, sir." I hold up the rabbit for him to see and he frowns.

"I don't remember ordering that," he reaches his hand out, "may I?" I hand him the rabbit. "How odd, where did you get this?"

"It was on the shelf over there next to a bird wearing a top hat." I pointed to where I found it. He just hums and examines the rabbit, turning it this way and that. I could have sworn I saw the rabbit's eye twitch the more the old man touched it.

"How peculiar, I just stocked that shelf not too long before you got here and don't remember seeing this little guy in the mix." I peek over the counter watching him examine the rabbit. I really do want to buy it. The old man glances down at me, and smiles, before putting on an overly exag-exag-umm- (what's the word Nicky told me? Oh!) exaggerated thinking face on. "Weeell, since I have no recollection of ever seeing this little guy before, I guess I can't really charge you for him. Now can I?" No way. He just gives me his "grandpa smile" again before handing the rabbit back to me and patting me on the head. "Now go be a kid and play with your new toy." I smile and hug the rabbit toy spinning around in a circle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the coolest old man ever!" He just chuckles and waves it off.

"It's good to see you like this; you're too serious for your age." I stick my tongue out at him with a smile. All the old man does is continue chuckling and shoos me out the door, saying something about needing to check inventory and order forms. I just shrug and leave the store, putting on a poker face once I get outside, and head over to the bakery. I'm not going to look too happy walking in the city. It may motivate the wrong people.

Walking the two blocks with, surprisingly, no incidents, I make it to the bakery. It's a small building with apartments above it. I see the young baker, looking annoyed, preparing cakes through the glass windows. Ignoring the closed sign, I walk in. At the sound of the bell when I open the door, the baker glances up with a glare before her flour covered face instantly breaks out into a smile. She drops what she's doing and leaps over the counter to tackle me in a hug.

"Amyyyyy!" I was too late to dodge. She tackles me to the floor in a bone crushing hug, squeezing my new rabbit between us. Is it just me, or did my toy just stiffen? Suddenly Nicky freezes and holds me at arm's length with a hard look on her face. "Just where have you been young lady? I've had to deal with annoying customers without you making faces behind their backs for the past week! I almost bit some snotty bitches head clean off because you weren't here to keep me sane!"

"Sorry Nicky, I haven't been able to escape the raging witch, and when were you ever sane?" Nicky is the owner of this little bakery. She's fresh out of cooking school and is renting this place from a family friend. For someone who owns a bakery, and tastes everything she bakes, she's really skinny, like supermodel skinny. She has the body and "metabolism" every girl wants to grow up to have, but she doesn't "show it off" like most others, like my aunt who really shouldn't. Instead she wears baggy clothes to hide it, says she wants the boys looking at her goodies not her goods, whatever that means.

Despite me only being nine she talks to me like I'm on the same level as her, which I like, and she doesn't get mad when I curse, like every other adult in the world. We use to be on normal customer-baker terms, until I made the impression of a dying duck behind some nagging old woman who sounded like one and Nicky fell to the ground laughing, making the woman think she was crazy. Ever since then we've been like sisters, which means we either find ourselves acting like idiots or butting heads.

"Oooohh~ someone sounds cheeky! And who's that you're carrying, a new friend maybe?" She releases me and points to my rabbit. I smirk and make a big show of holding him out in front of me with a bow.

"This, my dear lady, is The Great Lord Cottontail. He has travel all the way from the mystical toy store to taste your culinary masterpieces under the great tree in the park on 5th." Her eyes go wide and she does a curtsy with her imaginary skirt. In a REALLY bad British accent she replies, "My deepest apologies, oh great lord, I had no idea you were someone of such high stature. Please take a seat and forgive my insolence as I fetch a cake for you, and your young lady friend." With that she stands up straight and attempts to elegantly go get the cakes. To me, she looked like one of those old wind-up toy soldiers you see on Christmas specials.

Laughing to myself I take a seat at my regular table in the back corner, which allows me to see the entire bakery. The place is set up and runs more like a café, but Nicky calls it a bakery. I think it's so she doesn't have to hire people to take orders to tables. The place is set up nicely, though. Four booths set up parallel to the glass counter displaying freshly baked treats, high tables with a circular top with matching chairs to seat two people at most, a color scheme consisting of pale blues and white, and pleasantly bright but somehow dim lighting. The décor, as Nicky calls it, is work done by local artists, but all of the pieces tie together perfectly.

I really like coming here and going to the toy store. Some of my best memories are about the toy store and its old owner and Nicky and her bakery. I hug my toy rabbit tighter. For some reason I feel like he's happy about something. Which, in all honesty, is kind of creepy.

"Here you are Lord Cottontail and Lady Amy, your cakes to go." In a sweeping motion Nicky place the two little cakes in white boxes with clear lids and two forks on my table. One cake is a small beautiful strawberry shortcake, just like how I imagined it earlier. The other is a carrot cake the same size, with a base of white icing covering the whole cake, a rim of green icing dots along the cake's bottom orange along the top, a crushed almonds and coconut and carrot shreds coating around its sides, and an icing carrot on top. I can't help but to grin. At my smile she puts them in a plastic bag with the bakery's logo on it.

"We thank you Lady Nicky. How much do we owe you for your troubles?"

"I'm feeling generous and you put me in a damn good mood so how about ten?" She hands me the bag. I hand her the fifty and smirk, "The bitch gave me it to get her pain-killers." She gapes at the bill, "…You devious manipulating little shit… You're lucky as fuck too. If you were anybody else, even my own grandmother, I would've bumped up your price." I shrug my shoulders with my smirk still in place. I get up and follow Nicky, carrying my rabbit and cakes, to the counter to get my change.

"So, what are you going to do with this?" Nicky says, handing me the forty dollars in change.

"Probably use some of it to get lunch and an ice-cream cone later and just save the rest for a rainy day." She nods as I pocket the money. With a wish of safety she gets back to her work, only this time with a smile. Today is turning out to be a good day. My cranky aunt was stupid and handed me a fifty, I got a free toy, had a nice time joking with Nicky, and I got the cakes at a discount!

...Something bad is going to happen. I am never this lucky…

During my entire trip to the park I keep looking over my shoulder. But nothing happened. Even when I sat under the oak tree, placed my rabbit next to me, and started eating my strawberry shortcake.

After I finish my mini-cake I look at my toy and find him facing me. I could have sworn I put him down facing the swings. I narrow my eyes at him, first I (think I) saw his eye twitch, then I (think I) felt him stiffen, and now he moved? Either I'm going crazy, or there is some mess up Chucky shit going on… "Heh~ I'm probably just imagining it. I mean, come on, living toys?" I sit the rabbit on my lap. "Nicky does say I have a wild imagination and that I watch too many scary movies." I giggle to myself. I can't believe I thought my toy was alive. That's childish even for me, and I'm a kid.

_Yawn~ _why do I feel so tired all of _yawn~ _a sudden? I was just _yawn~_ wide awake. I can feel my eyes drooping and my head jerkingly nodding. I _yawn~_ can't fall a _yawn~ _sleep in the park. It's too…dan…ger…ous…_zzzzzzzzzzzzzz~_

_I'm in a strange colorful misty world, and I am surprisingly not freaking out. "Hey did you know?" Huh? Know what, weird random voice that is talking to me? "There are rules in every game. Rules everyone have to obey. It has been decided since beginning?" Well duuuhhh everyone knows you need rules to play games. If you don't have rules, or if someone breaks them, the games stop being fun. __"You must participate in the game, that's also one of the rules. It was decided since the beginning." Wait, I have to play a game? What game and who made that rule? "But, of course you already know about all of this, right?" No! "Huh? You don't know? As long as you understand that explanation, you don't need to worry."__ But I don't understand! __"Come, the game will start soon..."_

-BANG- -BANG- -BANG-

Oooowww~ my head hurts. Opening my eyes I see I'm still in the park, but it's starting to get dark. How long was I asleep for and what was that loud noise? I go to squeeze Lord Cottontail, only to notice he's gone! Jumping up I look all around the oak tree.

Did I drop him in my sleep? Did he roll down the hill into the pond? Did someone take him from me? Did the evil squirrel take Lord Cottontail to be a sacrifice to his cruel squirrel god?! Don't worry Lord Cottontail! The evil squirrel will not win this time!

Angrily trying to claw my way up the tree, I don't notice Lord Cottontail hopping out of the bushes behind me. Or him patiently waiting for me to turn around and notice him, and eating the carrot cake while doing so. Or him checking his pretty watch and letting out an annoyed huff after thirty minutes of me clawing at the tree yell curses at the evil squirrels. I do however notice the sound of someone clearing their throat and glance behind me, only to happily dive at Lord Cottontail.

"Yaaaay the evil squirrels didn't kidnap you!" My cheering stopped when I felt little fuzzy paws hug me around my neck and an equally fuzzy face nuzzle under my chin…

"Ooooh~ I am so glad you're safe, my little dear. For those men's intentions I did so fear." I hold Lord Cottontail at arm's length and stare at him with wide scared eyes. He beams at me and says, "About those germs, don't worry. I disposed of them in a hurry!"

"Y-y-you can talk?" He just nodded his head! How is this possible? Stuff like this only happens in movies, and normally it doesn't end well for the kid. Wait, he said something about men. What men? "Y-you uummm said something about men, right?"

Huffing he replies, "Men they may have been, but they were nothing but disgraceful filth! I swear breathing the same air as them would have been bad for one's health!"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Oh yes, you were asleep, of course you would not know what unfolded!" Right before he was about to say something, he stopped and scrunched up his brow. After he paused for a moment he gave me a smile and said, "Well it does not matter now. Just know those germs were far more than scolded."

"Alright then, so um what now?" This is so weird.

"Why now you follow me! And hurry, for it's a rule and a wonderful world you will see!" He jumps out of my arms and hops to the tree line, stopping to wave his paw for me to follow. Should I? I could still be asleep and this is all part of some weird dream. I HAVE dreamt stranger thing, like lizards fighting knights and a shy mouse that buries broken clocks. But, what if this isn't a dream? I could end up in big trouble and how do I know that I can trust Lord Cottontail? I don't really know him, I just found out he can talk for the Goblin King's sack!

I take a step back. I met enough people who seemed nice but really weren't to just follow him. Also, the TV showed enough kids going missing and having bad thing happen to them by following strangers for me to get the message. He cutely tilts his head at me and points in the way he's heading. I shake my head from side to side and take another step back. He frowns and puts more effort in his pointing, like a parent saying "to go to your room" without talking. I still shake my head no.

"Well then, you give me no choice," Lord Cottontail sighs out. Before I can ask him what he means, a giant puff of smoke comes out of nowhere. I can't see and it's making me cough really badly. It's burning my eyes and I'm blinking back tears. Suddenly I feel myself being picked up and cradled in someone's arms. "I'm so sorry!" I feel a very soft piece of cloth gently being wiped against the corners of my eyes. "Please don't weep! For in my clock, the sound cuts painfully deep!"

After I stop coughing I open my eyes to see a strange grown man with bunny ears dressed like Lord Cottontail holding me…I'm going to freak out now. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! STRANGER DANGER! SOMEONE HELP! STRANGER DANGER!" I punch and kick the guy in the face and chest a few times before getting him in the throat, causing him to drop me. I whine a little after landing on my butt, but start running in a random direction as soon as I notice the stranger isn't holding me anymore. I didn't notice I ran into the bushes Lord Cottontail came out from earlier, but shortly after I run in them trip over something big and fall face first into dirt and some thick warm liquid.

"Ouch! What did I tripped me?" Picking my head up and looking over my shoulder, I see three men lying on the ground surrounded by dark red liquid. I quickly turn over and scramble back against a tree, too afraid to scream but shaking like crazy. I've seen enough movies to know these men are died and remember the "water" I fell in. Gulping I look down at the front of my shirt, this time I do scream.

B-b-bl-bl-blood, I-I-I'm c-c-c-c-cover-red i-in bl-blood. I-i-it-it's e-e-ever-er-ery wh-where. M-my h-hands a-a-are c-c-covered in i-it t-t-to. H-how d-d-did th-this h-h-happen? I-i-i-i-it-it's j-j-ju-just l-like…

"_Daddy! Daddy, get up, pleeaasee!" _No, not again. _"Daaddddy!" _NO!

"Oh my, are you alright? You appear to have had quite the fright!" I look up to see the man from before and jump into his arms crying. He's patting my back and making hushing sounds trying to calm me down. I-I-I don't care that I don't know him! I just want the memories to go away! "Oh dear, you're covered in filth from that germ! We'll get you cleaned up when we get home, and that promise I hold firm!" H-home? H-h-he's going to take me home?

The strange man lifts me up and starts walking. I don't move my face from his shoulder. I-I don't want to see the b-b-bodies or the b-b-b-bl-blood. I-I-I d-don't w-w-want-t to r-remember. Pl-please don't make me remember. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!

"Now, now calm down, princess." P-princ-cess? M-my d-d-daddy used to call me that before he—NO, I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! "There is no need to feel distress." I curl closer to the man. H-he feels so familiar, b-but how? I-I-I know I've never seen him before. "We're almost there, so for a little longer please bear." Almost there? B-but my aunt's apartment is pretty far away? H-how could we g-get there so fast?

Peaking over the man's shoulder I see we're heading further into the small woods in the park, and further away from the street. Confused, I look over my shoulder in the direction we're going and see a giant perfectly round hole in the ground. W-what? "Wh-why a-are y-you walking towards t-th-the hole? M-my au-aunt's ap-ap-apartment's the o-other way," I question the bunny eared man between sods.

He looks at me confused before smiling gently. In a soft voice he says, "Do not worry. I'm taking you to a place where you can be truly jolly. This wretched place and that horrid woman will feel sorry, but only when they realize their unforgivable folly." He stops at the edge of the hole. "Tell me, do you like the feeling of falling? For I love it, for the sensation of it, my clock is left calling." I tilt my head at his words. Falling?

"No, I always get hurt when I hit the ground," I say after I stop crying, but I'm still shaking. He chuckles a little, wiping my eyes and cheeks with a piece of cloth from his pocket. Softly he says, "But what about before you hit the ground? If you would not get hurt, how would falling sound?" I think about it for a little bit, if I didn't get hurt, would I find falling fun?

"I-I don't know," I quietly whisper, afraid he didn't hear me. He's still smiling, but it brightens. With a little laugh, he says, "Well then, let's find out! Don't worry, I will not drop you, in me have no doubt!" Then he jumps in the hole. I hear myself screaming as I tighten my grip on the man's neck and squeeze my eyes shut. "Please princess, mind my ears and calm your fears. I will not let harm come to you." I hear him say, and, I don't know why, I stop screaming and peak my eye open. Seeing the man's happily smiling face, I open both my eyes all the way.

Still clinging to the man's neck, I feel the wind rushing past us. It feels like nothing is going to stop us from falling down this deep dark hole, and I'm not afraid. The wind is forcing my long blonde hair straight into the air, just like the man's short white hair. Our lose clothes are flapping in the fast moving wind, making funny flap-flapping sounds that make my giggle. Then, I hear the man laughing and look at him. His eyes are closed, but not in fear. He looks so happy, like Nicky when she sees people eating her cakes, and it makes me happy.

Before I know it, we're both laughing and smiling. My grip on him loosens, but I don't let go. Falling is really fun! "Ah, I see you enjoy fall just as much as I!" I hear him say over the wind. I nod my head, but then I hear him sigh. "It is such a shame this will soon end. But I'm glad to see that your sadness I did mend."

"But I don't want to stop falling! It's so much fun," I shout back to him panicked, seeing the bright light below us. He smiles back at me, but this time he looks a little sad, he says, "I know, but to Wonderland we must go. Just to see your face filled with so much glee, I wish we could continue falling, trust me." Then the light gets so bright I have to close my eyes.

* * *

First chapter is done! Remember let me know what you guys think in a review! Oh, and I'm kinda stuck on something. Should I pair Amelia with one of the Bloody Twins, like cute little kid playground puppy love, or just have her be considered their little sister and them her big brothers? Let me know what you think! Also, before anyone asks, yes, Amelia has been having reoccurring dreams about Wonderland for some reason NOT YET known.


	2. Hit His Baby-maker

Author's note: I know what I'm going to do, for the most part, with this story and Amelia's future love life now, but I LOVE suggestions. *smirk* Even got a great idea for future chapters thanks to Quiet Harmony-chan, started a rough draft of one so I wouldn't forget. Oh, and from now on, anything italicized is going to be a memory of some sort. Please enjoy and review, any suggestions will be highly considered and possibly distorted due to my acutely sadistic mind.

* * *

"Amelia, you can open your eyes now." Doing as the bunny eared man says, I see we're in a strange forest. My jaw drops as my eyes almost pop out of my head. Wiggling out of his hold I jump to the ground, and spin in a circle a few times, trying to see everything I can. The trees look like they go on forever!

"Wooow, I've never even seen a forest in real life before! So cool! How did we get here?" He just chuckles at my excitement, looking at something behind me. Confused I turn around and come face to face with a flying fish. Oh my Goblin King! Squealing I try to catch the fish, but it flies away. Pooo~ no fair!

"Amelia, your fun I hate to end, but come here for a second." I turn to face the bunny man and see he's holding a little pink glass bottle. Curious I walk closer to him. He shows me the bottle and I see it's full of some liquid. With a soft smile he says, "This is the Potion of Hearts, you have to drink it before your game starts." I frown after he finishes talking. I don't think it's a good idea for me to drink that. How do I know it's not poison?

"Sorry, but I don't trust you enough to do that," I say taking a few steps back. The bunny man looks really upset now, his ears even start drooping. "After all, I don't even know who you are. You are a stranger after all," I finish with. He perks up after I stopped talking.

"Well what if I wasn't a stranger? Then you will see there is no danger," he says sounding hopeful, not the creepy hopeful like that old guy from earlier just hopeful. Why would this guy care if I trust him? I don't understand.

"I don't know. Why should I trust you?" He looks a little caught off guard, probably not expecting me to be so suspicious. He gently places a gloved hand on the top of my head. Leaning forward he places a quick kiss on my forehead and leans back with a smile.

"Simple, because I love you," he says as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Yeaaaah, I'm not drinking that. Pointing at him with my poker face I say, "Creepy pervert." Then I turn around and start running while he's frozen in shock. I don't get far before I'm roughly lifted high into the air by a set of big hands. I scream and wildly start kicking my legs and waving my arms. As a result, my capture laughs.

"Hahaha~ you're a funny little squirt, ain't cha?" I freeze at the voice. It can't be. It's not possible. Looking down at the smiling face of the red eyed brown haired man holding me, I feel my jaw drops again. He looks confused before his face takes on a darker look and he says, "Aaawww~ did I break the little girl?" It is him!

"Ace, get your germ covered hands off her! I will not allow you to become her corruptor!" I ignore whatever is being said around me by the adults. H-h-how is the bloody red knight from my dreams here? How is this possible? Are more of my dream characters here? I WANNA FIND THE CATERPILLAR THAT KNOWS ALL AND BLEEDS FROM HIS MOUTH!

"Bloody red knight," I say pointing to the one holding me with narrowed eye. It's scary how quickly those three words got both adults attention. Taking a deep breath I say, "I wish to go on an adventure." The bunny man catches me when the knight drops me as he breaks down laughing. Unfortunately neither the bunny man nor I notice he dropped the Potion of Hearts during his heroic catch.

"HAHAHA You HAHAHA looked so HAHAHA serious HAHA!" The knight's fist slams against a tree as he laughs.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," I whine, hiding my blushing face in the bunny man's chest. Oh now I just feel silly! I start giggling when the bunny man tries to cheer me up, thinking I'm sad. I smile at the bunny man, I guess he's nice…Why do I want to randomly pet is ears? They dooo look soft.

"Hhhmm~ Hey Peter, why do you have the Potion of Hearts," I hear the knight ask when he suddenly stops laughing. I feel the bunny man stiffen at the knight's words, making me stop laughing to. We look over at the knight, who's now looking between the little bottle that's now in his hand, the bunny man, and me.

A very scary looks comes on his face that I don't like at all. The bunny man holds me closer as the knight says something about me being a foreigner and him offering to get me to drink the potion. The bunny man sets me gently on the ground and steps in front of me. In a voice that left no room for question bunny man said, "Amelia, you need to go find somewhere to hide. Don't fret; when I'm done here I'll be back by your side."

I didn't move until the knight charged at us with his sword and the bunny man turned his clock into a gun and started shooting at him. Then I just ran. I don't know how far or for how long. All I know is that I was scared and ran, not looking back. I kept running even when the sound of metal hitting metal stopped.

"Are you lost? Open me I'll take you where you want to go!"

"No open me!" I stopped running.

"No, no, open me! Open me!" Looking around, I see I'm surrounded by weird trees with doors on them. I start looking around faster, getting scared. The voices won't stop and I don't know where they're coming from! They keep saying "open me," are…are the doors talking?

"So you can hear them? You must be lost too." I quickly turn around to see the knight behind me smiling. Where's the bunny man? The knight walks up to one of the doors and starts talking again. "They so nice, aren't they? Offering to help you when you're lost." While he was talking his eyes started to change, looking almost empty. He slowly turns to me, pulling out the glass bottle, and I take a step back. He takes the heart shaped stopper off, putting it in his pocket, and covers the open top with his thumb. With a chuckle he says, "Well, time for you to start the game!"

Before I could even try to run away, he painfully grabs me by the arms and twists them behind my back. When he goes to shove the bottle in my mouth, I quickly stop the scream that was about to come out and tightly close my mouth. I even suck my lips in to make sure none of the potion can get it. I can feel some if spill on my face.

"Hahaha naughty little girl, you're supposed to drink it!" I shake my head no. The knight just keeps laughing and tightly pinches my nose so I can't breathe. I keep my mouth shut for as long as I can, feeling my chest start to hurt. "Hahaha you're gonna have to open up sooner or later, little miss for~eig~ner~!" I know he's right. I'm shaking from holding my breath for so long. The second my mouth flies open to gasp for air, he forces the bottle down my throat and covers my mouth with his hand. He doesn't let me go until he's sure I drank the entire bottle, and when he does I fall to the ground grabbing at my neck.

It's stuck, the bottle's stuck! I can't breathe! "Uh-oh~ whoops!" I feel something slap my back really hard a few times, forcing me to cough up the bottle. Coughing and gasping for breath I see the knight pick up the bottle and wipe my spit and dirt off with his sleeve, laughing the entire time.

"Hahaha wooow you're so fragile! You almost died so easily, quickly too!" I give him a nasty look, and slowly stand up. He just laughs. I flinch when he walks over to me. "Aaaawww~ don't be like that! It's your fault for not being a good girl and drinking it willingly~!" I'm shaking, but not because I'm scared. He kneels down and puts the bottle in my jean's pocket. I'm so mad at him right now, it's not funny.

"_Alright Amy, here's what you do when a much bigger dude is being an asshole and you need to fucking get away fast. When he's least expecting it, hit his baby-maker as hard as you can."_

"_Nicky, what's a baby-maker?"_

"_The thing between a guy's legs, remember those drawings you saw_ _of the two circles and the half-oval shape, that's it. If you hit a dude there, it will hurt the fucker like all hell and give you time to run away."_

"_Okay!"_

Making a fist just like Nicky taught me to, I wait until the knight stands back up. When he's up and about to pat my head, pull my tinny fist back and strike his baby-maker with as much strength as I can muster. The knight's eyes instantly pop open before squeezing shut. He falls to the ground, curls up in a ball grabbing his baby-maker, and starts twitching.

"Wow, Nicky was right, that really does works!" Cheering I run back to where I left the bunny man to tell him about how I, a little nine-year-old girl, defeated a giant, who-knows-how-old, knight! Only to realize I wasn't paying attention when I was running away earlier and have no idea where he is. Darn it! Okay new plan: don't stop running till I find people who know the bunny man.

I start running again. It's surprisingly fun running in the woods, can't do this in the city. People always get in the way and yell at you when you accidentally bump into them. As I'm running I find a stone path and stop. Hhhmmmm~ left oooor right? Eh~ when in doubt, right's right! I make the right and start running down the twisting path. I laugh every time I see a flying fish or sea turtle. This place is so cool! Oh look, a town! I knew right was right! Fist pumping I remember I'm covered in blood.

Looking down at my dirty clothes, I see they're completely covered in dry brownish colored blood and dirt. They also feel really stiff. I shrug my shoulders, happy the blood isn't wet anymore. Fresh blood always makes me remember the bad things. Although, adults never act smart when they see a kid covered in any type of blood. Maybe I should just stay out of sight and wait for someone to talk about the bunny man?

Oooorrr I could ask the man with the top hat and the lady in the blue dress who are staring at me. That could work, there are enough people around so if they try anything funny I can scream pedophile and run. Shrugging I walk right up to the man with my poker face in place and say, "Do you know the bunny man?"

"Excuse me?" They look confused. Great, slow adults, guess I'll have to repeat myself.

"The bunny man, do you know him? He's got long white ears and white hair, shouldn't be that hard to pick out of a crowd. Either of you know him? He's the guy that brought me here." The man smirks while the woman looks angry. Uh, did I make her mad?

"Darn that Peter!" Guess not. "How could he be stupid enough bring a child to Wonderland?! Just look at the poor thing!" Who is she talking to?

"Now Alice, calm down." The man's smirking at me, I don't like it.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Blood, look at her! The poor thing's a mess!" I'm going to walk away now. This lady's annoying me. I leave the lady yelling at the smirking man, he's not going to stop me and she's too distracted to. I sneak into a nearby ally. "Where did she go?"

"My deepest apologies Alice, but I failed to notice the child leaving." I smile. The man was looking right at me the whole time.

"We have to hind her! Who knows what could happen to her?" I peak out of my hiding spot to see the lady dragging the man away. He's still looking at me. I raise my figure to my mouth in and go "shhhh." His smirk just grows as he follows the weird lady, making a zipping motion across his closed lips. That man may give me a bad feeling but if I play my cards right any meeting with him could go smoothly. Buuuut~ if he chooses to mess with me…I smirk back at him.

"_Ow! That hurt!"_

"_Zip it, Amy!"_

"_But Nicky—"_

"_No buts! It's your fault for getting in a fight with that kid!"_

"_But he called me a whore's brat!"_

"_Listen kid, you have to learn to cool that temper of yours."_

"_But—"_

"_Let me finish! I'm not saying to roll over and take other people's bullshit. I'm saying to be patient. The scariest people aren't the ones who hit first, only dumbasses do that. The scariest people are the ones who plan and wait for the right moment to get even. You get what I'm saying?"_

"_Don't be a dumbass?"_

"_Damn straight, now let's get you patched you up. I'm going to teach you how to strategize."_

"_Fiiiine."_

* * *

Sooo what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you think Nicky was a good role model? Let me know!


	3. Flick Of Doom

Author's Note: I don't own the amazing movie/manga/game that this is a fic for. Now that that's over, I'm going to look harder for mistakes. But 1luvluffy, I am soooooo keeping that one mistake you pointed out in, even after i eventually go back to edit my stories! When I found it, I nearly died! Especially after I remembered how TIGHT David Bowie's spandex/pants are in that movie! It was way too damn perfect to be anything other then fate! Also, I don't care how "rude" you may have thought part of your review sounded. I appreciate the honesty. *gives cookie*

* * *

Okay I'll admit it, I should know better than to hide in allies. I grew up in the city for Jareth's sake! I regret doing it. Mostly because I'm stuck hiding behind a stinky trashcan and people with no eyes are trying to kill me, calling me a "Role Holder." I don't even know what a Role Holder is!

"Where did that little shit go?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"She couldn't have gotten far!" Crap, they're getting closer. I flinch when they kick over a stack of wooden boxes right across from me, covering my mouth so I don't make any noise. Please don't turn around! Please don't turn around! Please don't freaking turn around! Shit! The big ugly one turned around and is coming over to my hiding spot! Right before the guy gets too close for comfort, I bolt down the alley.

"Dammit, shoot her!" Oh crap! They really started shooting! Thankfully, they have really bad—

"Eeeeepppp!" Okay! Never mind! That one almost got me! I start zigzagging hoping to make a harder target. Looking in front of me, I see a tall guy in a black and gray trench coat at the end of the alley. Please let him be a nice guy!

"HELP MEEEE! AAHHHHH!" Fuck! My leg! Those assholes actually shot me!

"Shit, it's the lizard! Ru—ACK!" I don't look behind me when I hear metal hitting metal and people falling to the ground. I don't even look at my throbbing leg. There's blood, I know there is. I can feel it on my leg. If I look I'll remember. I don't want to remember. So I just clench my little hands and grit my teeth as I cry. I'm trying to block everything out, but my leg freaking hurts!

"_OUCH!"_

"_Miss. Amelia, what happened?!"_

"_WWAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_Shhhh calm down. Calm down. Let me take a look."_

"_WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

"_Ssssshhhh just breathe. You'll be fine. Count to ten slowly and breathe."_

_*Sniff* *Sniff*_

"_Are you alright now"_

"_Y-yeah."_

"_See, look, all that crying over a little scratch."_

Y-yeah, just breathe and count to ten like Mr. Gibblies said. "O-one…t-tw-two…th-three…fo-four…five-ve…s-six…s-s-s-se-even…e-e-ei-eig-ight…n-n-n-ni-ni-nine…t-t-t-te-e-en." Still hurts, I have to stop thinking about it. Trying hard to block out the pain, I stop noticing everything around me.

I don't notice when the man in the trench coat kneels next to me. I don't notice when he picks me up. I don't notice he's carrying me really fast through the town. I don't notice him run into a really tall building and up a lot of steps, still carrying me. I don't notice him slam a door open. I don't notice when he starts ordering a bunch of people around. But, when I force my eyes open and look up, I notice really pretty gold eyes staring at me.

I lean my head against the man's shoulder and continue to silently cry. When he tries to put me down, I cling to his shirt. I don't want to be put down. Someone tries to pry my hands from the man's shirt. I grip harder and start shaking my head no. Can't they see I don't want to be put down?!

It's not until a guy with silver hair and an eye patch comes in the room do they stop trying to make me let go. He walks over and starts petting my head. I still don't let go. Him petting my head is calming me down, though. I let go of the man's shirt when the guy with silver hair gently grabs my hands and gently shifts me into his arms. I start clinging to him instead. He doesn't seem to mind and walks over to a couch and sits down. He sits me on his lap with my head on his shoulder as I continue to cry. He starts petting my head again.

I feel my pant leg shift and risk peeking down. I see the guy with gold eyes rolling it up. I quickly look away when he gets to where the wet blood started to stain my pants. I don't want to remember. I feel a wet cloth carefully rubbing my leg. It goes on for a while.

"I'm surprised she didn't pass out yet." I hear someone say in the background.

"I know, her leg is bleeding," I want them to stop talking, "pretty bad. May—"

"You two are further upsetting her. Please leave and go prepare her a room." The man holding me said. He's frowning at whoever was talking, but didn't stop petting my head. I hear a door close. Good, they're not talking anymore. The wet cloth rubbing on my leg was switched with a very soft dry one. I still don't look. The man holding me starts to hum. I like the humming. This man is very nice, not doing things I don't like.

I nuzzle my face into his shoulder, feeling sleepy. I don't want to sleep, though. What if someone bad is here? They'll hurt me.

"You can go to sleep. It's safe here, no one will hurt you." I look at the silvered haired man holding me. He's smiling at me, his smile's nice. It's an honest smile. I smile back. I'm still crying, though.

The dry cloth is pulled away from my leg. I can feel another, much longer, piece of cloth being wrapped around my leg. I still don't look down. I can feel my eyes closing. I yawn and say, "I'm sleepy." The man holding me chuckles. I don't feel any more cloth being wrapped around my leg. I look down and see my leg is covered in white bandages.

I look at the guy with golden eyes. He looks back at me. Very quietly I say, "Thank you." Then I can't help but to fall asleep.

…

Opening my eyes I see the colorful misty world from my last dream, sweat. Hhmmm my leg doesn't hurt anymore. I look down at it and kick it out a few times, no pain. I use the leg to spin around in a circle, no pain. I jump up and down, still no pain. Huh? Eh~ I'm not going to question it.

"You really are a strange one." I look around to see the guy with silver hair floating in the air. My jaw drops. Holly shit, he can fly! He flicks my forehead. Ow! "Young ladies shouldn't curse like that!"

"Fuck you!" He flicks me again. "Stop that!"

"Stop cursing."

"Hell no!" *Flick* "Ow! Okay, just stop flicking me!" He gives me a giant grin.

"Now was that so hard?" Fuck you asshole. He flicked me again.

"I didn't say anything!" He chuckles. I growl.

"Unfortunately for you, I can read minds~" Bullshit. I quickly slap my hand over my abused forehead when he gets ready to flick it again. Shit, Bad idea! I rub my aching forehead as the silver haired guy shakes his head. "I wouldn't curse like that in front of Grey. You think my flicks are bad. Just wait, he'll probably spank you." I shudder and slap my hands over my butt to protect it. I don't know who this Grey guy is, but I am NOT getting spanked.

"He's the one that brought you to Clover Tower and bandaged up your leg." The guy with the pretty eyes? Okay, note to self, watch what I say around him. As Nicky always says, you gotta protect the booty. Silver haired dude chuckled, "Don't worry. He took a liking to you and is currently running around Clover Town trying to get everything you need to make a full recovery. It's pretty funny actually, not to mention I was able to get out of doing paperwork!" So, this guy is using me to slack off? Not on my watch! I give this guy my poker face and just stare at him, clearing my head of any and all thoughts. We just stare in silence at each other.

Silver haired dude is starting to sweat. I continue to just stare. He starts glancing around from side to side. I keep staring. He loosens his collar. I smirk and think of the murdered guy that was hanging in the basement from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie. The silver haired guy drops to the ground coughing up blood. I freeze at the sight.

"THAT WAS JUST CRUEL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME," he shouts. I don't say anything and start shaking. The blood, there's so much. Too much! Make it go away! I curl up in a ball and start rocking back and forth, gripping at my hair. I won't let myself remember! I won't! "Amelia? Amelia, calm down!"

I don't calm down. I can't calm down, not this time. I start screaming, no words, just screams. The silver haired guy runs over to me and hugs me close and tight. I keep screaming, I can't help it, I don't want to remember! I'm scared to remember! One memory brings two, two brings three, and three brings four, and then more come! When they come they won't stop coming! I don't want those memories to come back! That's why I choose to get rid of them!

The man puts his hand against my forehead. He says something, but I can't make it out. My head starts to feel funny and I stop screaming.

I look at the man hugging me confused. He looks worried. Why would he be worried? He sighs and rests his head against mine. In a really quiet voice he says, "Don't worry Amelia. You don't have to remember. Not here in Wonderland. So don't worry." I don't know why, but I start crying. Hugging the man back, I smile.

"What do you want to talk about, Amelia? You must have a few questions?" I look at the man's face. Questions? It'd be nice to know this guy's name. I don't want to call him silver haired dude for the rest of my life…I wouldn't mind calling him Captain Bleeds-A-Lot, though.

"Hey! I'll have you know, my name is Nightmare and I am not a pirate. I just so happen to be a very powerful incubus!" What in the name of the Goblin King is an incubus? Nightmare pouts, "All you need to know is that an incubus is a super powerful dream demon. So you better stop teasing me!"

"Oooohhh I'm so scared, let me tell you. What? Are you going give me nightmares, Nightmare?" He flicks my forehead. "What the fuck man?!" *Flick* "Shit seriously! Knock it off!" *Flick* "Dammit you bastard!" *Flick* *Flick* "Dude you suck ass!" *FLICK*

"Where did you learn to talk like this?"

"At school, walking down the street, from my best friend, and from my deadbeat aunt, now stop fucking flicking me!" *Flick* He sighs.

"Something tells me, that is going to be a hard habit to break."

"No shi—" He prepares his hand for another flick of doom "duh. No duh."

"Better, but we still have a lot of work to do." I glare at Nightmare. I can't even curse in my head around him. No fucking fair! *Flick* I pout as Nightmare grins.

The world starts to break apart around us. I look around. That actually looks pretty cool.

"Hhhmmm~ you know, Grey's not the only one who's taken a liking to you." I look at Nightmare confused. He chuckles again. "I'd say I've grown rather fond of you as well." I smirk at Nightmare.

"You aren't so bad yourself, for an undercover bastard anyway." Nightmare disappears before his flick reached my forehead. BOOYAH! I WIN!

….

Owowowowow my leg really hurts now! And why the crap am I so hot and can't move? Titling my head down I see I'm trapped under a mountain of blankets…My questions have magically answered themselves, it's a miracle. I just flop my head back onto the really comfy pillow. Ooooohh~ that's nice.

"Master Nightmare, slow down!" Huh?

"You're going to—" -CRASH- "break something…" The heck?

"Master Nightmare, quiet down or you'll wake the child."

"There is something I have to do and she is already awake!" What does he—OH SHIT NO! Ignoring all pain it causes my leg, I wiggle with all my might to escape my quilted prison.

"THAT'S TWO, AMELIA!" Oh no! Come on blankets fall off of me already!

-SLAM-

…crap…Before I have time to react, Nightmare is already at my bedside giving me a more than a little grumpy look on his face…Uh-oh…"Uuuhhhhehehehe hey Nightmare, has anyone ever told you how great you look? Really cool and epic like, I swear." He does not look amused.

*FLICK* *FLICK*

"Mother of fuck!" *FLICK* "I'm soorrryyyy!"

* * *

Little seriousness, a little fluffiness, and a little funniness, but hey! Amelia is still just a kid, you can't expect a serious mood to last too long.

Oh and I'm basing chapter titles on funny/weird phrases used in the chapter, for this one it was a choice between "Flick Of Doom" and "You Gotta Protect The Booty." I choose "Flick of Doom" because it had the most relevance to the chapter, let me know if you think I should change it to "You Gotta Protect the Booty." I will in a heartbeat if enough people ask for it.


	4. Nightmare's Face Ripped

Author's Note: I still don't own original series. Don't have much to say this time around so enjoy and review!

* * *

"Here you go Amelia." Taking the cup of hot chocolate from Grey I give him a big smile and very sweetly say thank you. Then I turn to Nightmare and glare at him, rubbing the big red dot on my forehead. He sticks his tongue out at me. When Grey turns around to file papers, I flip Nightmare the bird. Nightmare wants to flick my forehead again, but he won't risk it because Grey didn't see me do it. I smirk, remembering when Grey came back earlier to check on me and bring me some clean clothes, one of his shirts since they don't have any kid clothes here, and saw the big red mark on my forehead and Nightmare repeatedly flicking me for, what he thought to be, no reason. Grey dragged Nightmare out of the room kicking and screaming and made him do paper work for three hours straight with no breaks or coffee and made him apologize to me after I took a bath and got dressed in Grey's shirts. I smirk at Nightmare.

"Greeeeyyyyy, Amelia's being mean to me!" When Grey turns back around I give him a perfectly sweet and innocent look taking a sip of my hot chocolate. When he raises one of his eyebrows at me, I smile and compliment the delicious drink he made. He smiles at me before patting my head. He shakes his at Nightmare. "I AM NOT BEING CHILDISH!"

Grey and I give each other a side glance. Then we ignore Nightmare and go back to what we were already doing. Grey shuffling through papers and organizing stuff, me drinking my yummy hot chocolate and drawing on some blank papers Grey found for me. It stinks that I can't go play anytime soon. Apparently, while I was asleep doctor came by to take a look at my leg and stich the wound shut, he told Grey there was no serious damage and that I should heal fine. Sadly since I'm a "foreigner" he didn't know how long it will take. Oh well, at least he gave me crutches to use if I need to walk and Grey some medicine for me to make the pain go away. Grey's glad that I, so much unlike Nightmare, am a big girl and take my medicine without any problems. Although, Grey won't stop hovering around me and carrying me around, making the crutches pretty useless. It gets annoying, but at least he doesn't flick my forehead.

"Stop making fun of me and I wouldn't flick your forehead if you stopped cursing." I ignore Nightmare's whining.

"Master Nightmare, Amelia doesn't swear."

"Yes she does! She just doesn't do it out loud around you!"

"Greeey, I drew you a picture of a kitty! Come see it," I say, smiling at Grey. He walks over and stands behind the couch to look at the picture. I make a show of holding it over my head to him with both hands. I let out a small giggle when Grey all but melts at my cuteness.

"_Remember Amy, it's good to know your strengths, but it's better to know others' weaknesses."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because then you can bite the fuckers in the ass."_

"_Eeeeww! That's gross, Nicky! I don't want to bite someone's butt!"_

"_It's a figure of speech. It means you can screw them over later on or get away with A LOT of shit."_

"_Oh. Then what's my strength?"_

"_Your damn cuteness, and the fact that others think you're stupid because you're a kid. Make sure you use them for what they're worth."_

"_And my weakness?"_

"_Figure it out yourself. Now help me decorate these cupcakes. My customers like the ones you decorate better."_

"_Is that another one of my strengths?"_

"_Nope, it's me being lazy and using you as free labor."_

"…_Well fuck you to then."_

Who would have thought one of my strength would be someone else's weakness? It's so useful!

"THAT'S A HORRIBLE WAY TO THINK!" Oh yeah, Nightmare can read minds. Oh well~ it's not like Grey's going to believe him without proof. Nightmare hits his head on the table, probably realized I'm right. Haha~

"It's very adorable Amelia, thank you." I smile at Grey and hand him the drawing. I actually put a lot of work into that for him. I'm glad he likes it.

"Why does he get the special treatment?" I look at Nightmare. Does he want me to draw him a picture too? He looks away pouting. "Yes I do and I'm not pouting." I shake my head. He's so easy to tease. I only do it to him because it's easy and he's funny. I guess I like him a little, other than the flicking, he's really nice. You know what? I'm going to try to draw him. I don't notice Nightmare sighing in defeat but smiling at me before I started drawing.

"Nightmare, Grey, I need your help!" I jump at the sudden yelling, accidently ripping my paper. Aaaawww Nightmare's face ripped in half! "Peter brought a little girl to Wonderland and I can't find her anywhere!" Oh, it's the weird lady from before. When she slams the door open, I duck out of view. She runs right up to Nightmare and starts talking really fast and loud. Poor guy isn't given a chance to tell her I'm right behind her.

"Hey big sis, is this her?" I look to my left to see a boy a little older than me in red pointing at me.

"She has to be! She has eyes!" I look to my right, only to quickly look back to my left. I do this a few more times before admitting that, yes, there is a set of red and blue twins looking at me from both sides. They lean closer to me making me lean back into the couch. I never met twins before, it weird looking at doubles and having them look back at you.

"Oh thank God! I was so worried," the weird lady said. She rushes over to me and starts tilting my face back and forth, side to side, and up and down. Why do I feel like I'm being judged? Okay, now this is starting to hurt my neck. "What happened to her leg?"

"There was…an incident earlier." Nightmare's trying to not flat out say anything. The lady looks like she about to say something. This is annoying.

"I got shot and Grey saved me," I say pointing at Grey, who's not looking away from me or the twins. Actually, I think he moved closer to me. The twins look excited before jumping on the couch next to me.

"How much did it hurt?" I look at the twin in red.

"Did you bleed a lot?" I look at the twin in blue.

"Did you almost die?" They sound a little TOO excited to know this but I guess I'll just answer them.

"Yes, don't know, and I hope not. Almost dying once is enough for me, thank you very much."

"How don't know how much you were bleeding?"

"When else did you almost die?"

"I was trying not to look at it and when a knight made me drink something called the Potion of Hearts."

"Wait ACE made you drink the potion? Are you sure it wasn't Peter," the weird lady asks. I look at her.

"If Ace is the knight, then yeah, he did."

"How did you almost die?" I look back at the boy in blue. Only to lean away when I see how close his face is. That only ends in me leaning back against the other one and flinching away. When did they get so close and why are they leaning so close to me?

"I wouldn't drink it so he shoved the bottle pretty far down my throat. I was choking on it before he hit my back a few times to make it come out." I started getting mad remembering what happened. "I punched his baby-maker after that." Grey and Nightmare flinched.

"Haha sweet! I'm Dum!" The boy in red hugs me. Uummmm…

"And I'm Dee!" The boy in blue hugs me. Uuhhhhhhhhh?

"I'm Amelia. It's nice to meet you?" This is weird. Normally kids my age bully me. What am I supposed to do? Hug them back?

"Okay you two; give her a little breathing room."

"But big sis, she's our new little sis!" Wait. What? When did that happen?!

"Absolutely not, Amelia will not be exposed to or have any relations to the mafia," Grey said, ripping the twins off of me and picking me up. He set me on his hip, and started glaring at Dee and Dum. Now I'm confused.

"Hey, no fair, you're hogging her," Dum cries out. He looks mad.

"Yeah, she's our little sister!" Dee looks mad at Grey too.

"No she's not," Grey says, still glaring at Dee and Dum. Did I do something wrong?

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is! So we have every right to play with her!"

"I can't play right now," I say, hoping to stop the arguing. The twins to look at me shocked.

"But why?!" They're really loud when they yell together like that.

"The doctor said if I want my leg to heal I can't run around on it." I point at the bandages. Grey smirks at the twins.

"Aaaawww that sucks," Dum glares at Grey.

"Can we at least hang out together," Dee asks. I think about it. Eh why not, could be fun.

"Sure."

"HA! Take that lizard! She wants to spend time with us!" Dum gets excited easily.

"Now hand her over!" Dee does too by the looks of it. The weird lady bonks them both on the head.

"Will you two stop causing trouble? First off, she's hurt so she can't really go anywhere yet, so calm down. Secondly, she's not wearing proper clothes to go out in." Oh yeah, I'm still wearing Grey's shirt. This is embarrassing. I wonder what that one maid did with my clothes.

"I was actually sent someone to purchase a few things for her. Apparently, her old clothes were ruined beyond repair." Magic! My question has answered itself again. Though, if Nightmare was the one to answer, and not Grey, I would have called him a cheater. "Here Amelia, you have to keep this close to you and, no matter what, do not loss it or give it to anyone." Oh it's the bottle the Potion of Hearts was in. Wait, is that—

"I thought it was empty before. Grey, do you know where that liquid can from?"

"Hey why are you asking him and not me? It's my job to tell you that stuff!" I look at Nightmare. Without missing a beat, I say, "Because Grey's smart." Nightmare starts whining really loud while the twins chuckle at him and Grey holds me closer, and trying to keep his own chuckles down. Well, at least I know I'm entertaining.

"Amelia, that was completely rude! Apologize to Nightmare this instant!" I look at the weird lady very confused. I don't know her or her name, she doesn't know me, and here she is yelling at me? What the hell?!

"Why? Nightmare knows I'm just teasing him. I tease him, he teases me, we whine, and then we laugh or just brush it off. No harm done, so what's the problem?"

"It wasn't polite, that's the problem." She points her finger in my face, "Now apologize." I glare at the finger. I swear I will bite that finger off if she doesn't get it the fuck out of my face. Where I come from, that's more than an invitation to kick someone's ass.

"Alice, really it's fine. I don't mind." She just glares at Nightmare.

"No it's not, it's teaching her bad habits!" Nightmare and I just share a look. I can see in his eye we're both thinking if she only knew.

"Hey Alice," she looks at me, "listen, where I come from, it's normal to talk like that with your friends." She gapes at me. "My best friend and I are actually a LOT meaner to each other when we joke."

"But you're only a child, and we come from the same world! It's not normal for kids to be like that there!"

"You can be from the same place and still be from different worlds." I said this very seriously, looking her right in the eyes. Alice just stares at me, actually everyone's staring. I don't care.

"That's not possible." I give her a sad look before shaking my head. I'm not going to explain it, she won't understand. She's too wrapped up in her world to understand mine. And just like Nicky said, people will think I'm stupid because I'm a kid.

There's a knock at the door. "Master Grey, I've brought the clothes you requested for the girl," the eyeless woman stops when she enters the office, "uuum am I interrupting something?" It's really quiet now.

I wave and smile at the woman. In my bubbly voice I say, "Nope, so what did you get?"

Her face brightens. With a teasing smile she says, "You, little Miss, are going to have to wait and see, ~" she hides the shopping bag behind her back, "it's a surprise!"

"Grey, came I go with the lady to get changed? I'll come right back when I'm done." That seemed to have broken the spell. With a shake of his head he says, "Yes, or course," he looks at the woman, "be sure to bring her right back." The woman picks up my crutches from against the wall, before handing them to Grey. He glances between the crutches and me. He probably is considering if he should let me walk on my own or if he should just carry me.

"I'll be careful, Grey," I reassure him. He sighs before putting me down gently and handing me the crutches. He doesn't take his hand off my back until I start hobbling towards the woman. I look at the now very deeply thinking twins when I pass them.

"_Nicky, am I weird?"_

"_Everyone's a little weird. Why are you asking?"_

"_The kids in my class say I am. So they don't play with me."_

"_Well those kids are fucking morons. Listen to me Amy. You're one damn cool little squirt, and if someone doesn't think so they're either retarded or have shitty taste."_

"_You're the only one who thinks that."_

"_Point proven! I'm fucking awesome which means you have to be at least semi-cool to hang with me!"_

"_Or you just feel sorry for me."_

"_Amy, when my baby brother asked me to bail him out of jail, I told him to make sure he didn't drop the soap or bend over and take it like a man. I've been through enough shit myself to not pity others."_

"_Then you're really my friend?"_

"_Course I am, kid! If someone seriously fucks with you, they're getting a cake pan shoved up their ass and a whisk down their throat!"_

"_I wish there were more people like you."_

"_There's no one like me but, if you look hard enough, you'll find at least one person pretty damn close. You just have to remember to reach out to them. Otherwise they'll look right over you."_

"_Thanks Nic—"_

"_After all, you're so damn short I'm surprised no one trips over you."_

"_Oh gee thanks."_

When I'm about to walk out the door I stop and look back at the twins. "Dee, Dum," they look at me, "I'll be back soon, if you still want to hang out." They look surprised. I get a little worried before they smile.

"We'll be waiting!" Dum grins at me.

"Yeah, so hurry back, little sis!" Dee waves his arms around. I giggle. I hope the three of us become friends. They seem really fun.


	5. Guys Suck At Buying Presents

Author's note: So what do you think of the new cover image? I realized a never really gave too much detail about Amelia's looks, so I drew her. I just hate how the full image wouldn't fit nicely in the box! It was originally a full body drawing. I'm so upset. You're not able to see her little bag. It's supposed to be little white bunny face and the long white straps over her shoulder are supposed to be its ears. *sigh* Oh well, thing happen. Anyway, enjoy and make sure to leave a little review!

* * *

The eyeless woman is evil. I don't care how nice she seemed at first, she's eeeevvviiillll! Evil like squirrels!

"Oh aren't you just the cutest! I just knew pink would look great on you! I knew it the second I saw you!" How dare this woman make me wear this…this thing! "Oh you look so precious in the frills and bows!" I hope you burn in the deepest pits of hell you bitch. "And the pigtails are just perfect! Now everyone can see that pretty little face of yours!" Mean witch! You almost yanked out all my hair putting those on my head! Seriously, I like my hair down for a reason! AND I like that part of my bangs in the middle of my face with the rest to the sides! They make me look cool! Why did you have to clip them to the side?

It's not fair! I hate dresses, bows, frill, pigtails, and wearing PINK! I glare at my reflection. The puffy dress almost reaches the floor and it has so many layers. The shoulders poof out but tighten under my armpits and stay like that until my wrist where the sleeve cuff. The collar is stiff and doesn't let me move my neck enough. The giant bow tie around my neck doesn't help! Frankly, this dress is un-fucking-comfortable! The pigtails are too tight and held back by pink ribbons and they're curled, CURLED!

I'm not going to say anything, only because I have nothing else to wear unless I want to walk around in Grey's shirt. Although, his shirt IS very comfy and looks a lot cooler than this dress, I don't really care that it smelt like cigarettes. My aunt smoked all the time so I'm used to the smell. Maybe I should just put it back on. I really don't want to face the twins or Nightmare in this.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" THERE'S MORE! "Here, I hope these fit!" Oh thank the Goblin King. It's just a pair of black buckle shoes. I'm fine with those.

She has me sit down on the bed while she puts the shoes on me. They're surprisingly comfy, considering how uncomfy the rest of the outfit is. "Oh, Master Grey is just going to love seeing you like this!" I give her a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"Hhmmm," she looks up at me, "oh! Just that Master Grey sent me to buy this dress specifically for you!"

"Oh!" Well fuck, guess I have to wear it now…Wait, Grey wears completely awesomely epic clothes and he picks THIS for me? Nicky's right, men do NOT know how to shop for girls.

"_Uuuuuummmm Nicky?"_

"_Don't say a fucking word."_

"_Uuummm…"_

"_Don't."_

"_But, you're wearing a—"_

"_I said don't!"_

"_But you're wearing a frilly pink and white apron that says 'Sexiest Bitch in the Kitchen'."_

"_Dammit! I know what I'm wearing. So I don't need you to fucking remind me!"_

"_Just one question. WHY are you wearing it?"_

"_Because guys suck at buying presents."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Remember Zack, that guy I told you about?"_

"_Yeeeaaahhh."_

"_Well, just like every other guy I've met, he's a moron."_

"_So, he bought you that?"_

"_Sadly, yes."_

"_And you're wearing it?"_

"_Amelia, if a guy you like ever gives you a bad present, you either smack him with it, if the guy's a douche, or you just say 'thanks sweetie' and put up with it, if the guy is really nice but just plain retarded."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because men stop mentally developing after they learn to shit in a dipper. Screw what they say in that one chick flick. It gives men way too much credit."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep! Which is why, when you start dating, you need to wear the pants in the relationship."_

"_Got it! So why are you wearing the apron now?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, it's just the two of us here. So it's not like Zack is going to know you're not wearing it."_

"…_FUCKING DAMMIT WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I REALIZE THAT?!" _

"_Love is deaf, blind, and dumb?"_

"…"

"_OW! Why'd you hit me?!"_

"_Just trying to knock some sense into you, and stop pouting. You know it was just a love tap."_

I guess this is what Nicky meant by putting up with it. Since Grey's really nice, I don't want to hurt his feelings by not wearing this pink…thing. Just my luck, I was hoping I didn't have to deal with this for a couple more years. Well, I'm going to get teased.

The woman hands me my crutches and we start heading back to Nightmare's office. She keeps saying how cute I look and stopping to mess with a riffle here and a bow there. It's really starting to get annoying. When we're outside the door, it sounds like people are arguing. We glance at each other, debating if we should open the door with our…eyes? Okaaayyy, time to focus back on the voices.

"I don't care about your reasons, Peter! You brought a child, A CHILD, to wonderland! What on earth were you thinking?!" That's the weird lady's voice alright!

"Alice, my sweet, you don't—" BUNNY MAN!

"Never mind because you obviously weren't thinking at all!" And she calls me rude?

I open the door while the eyeless woman stands in shock. Nobody noticed me come in, so I close the door to keep the woman out. Alice is too busy yelling at the poor bunny man. Dee and Dum are watching the fight, laughing on the couch. Nightmare is trying to calm Alice down and Grey is trying to get everything under control. This is just ridiculous.

I hobble right up behind the bunny man. When Dee and Dum see me I hold my figure up in front of my mouth, telling them not to say anything without talking. They grin before nodding. I grin back. Then I jab the bunny man in the butt with one of my crutches. Hehe~ he made a funny squeaking sound! He quickly turns around, on hand on his pocket watch, glaring. Well, at least until he saw me. Then his angry face melted into a goofy smile. That was all I had time to notice before I was swept into a giant, tight hug.

"Oh Amelia, when I failed to find you I was full of worry! But the second I heard you were here I came in a hurry! Are you alright? Were you hurt by that horrid knight?" He continued to ask question after question. I looked over his shoulder to see Grey looking pretty annoyed at the bunny man. Huh? I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Owowowowowowow Alice, please let go!" Huh? I look over to see Alice pulling the bunny man's ears, looking angry. "That really hurts, so please stop! I beg of you to do so!" I glare at her. She isn't going to stop until he ears are ripped out of his head. So I, not too gently, bop her on the head with a crutch. She lets him go to rub her head. She stares at me him shock before glaring. She looks like she's about to yell at me again, so I interrupt her.

"I only hit you because you were being mean to the bunny man." I drop one of my crutches and start gently rubbing the bunny man's ears. "So don't yell at me for it, I only treat nice people nicely. You were being 'completely rude' so you should 'apologize' to him." I used some of her own words against her. She just stands there with her mouth hanging open. I ignore her. Looking at the bunny man's confused, but reluctantly relaxing face, I ask, "Are you alright?"

"Amelia, that was unnecessary and uncalled for." He looks like he's trying to be firm with me, but my hand rubbing his ear is making it hard. Another weakness found, gently pet the fuzzy ears to avoid getting in trouble. I hear Nightmare slam his head against his desk.

"Did you want her to rip out your ears?" He doesn't answer, looking sorry at Alice and a little torn. Eh~ their problems are their problems, but I'm not going to just sit here and let her rip out these ears. They're way too cute and fun to pet! It'd be a waste for them to go! Nightmare slammed his head against the desk again.

"Little siiiis, come pay attention to uuuuus!" I look over to Dee and Dum. I nod my head.

"Bunny man, can you put me down. I promised to hang out with Dee and Dum." He looks like he's about to whine, so I keep talking. "Keeping promises is really important to me and I get really sad when they're broken," I pout at him, "so please put me down, pretty please with a cherry on top." I give him the sad puppy eyes, only very few can resist the sad puppy eyes. By the looks of it, bunny man is not one of those few. He sighs before dropping his head and walking over to the couch. The twins look smug and make room for me between them, quickly patting it to show the bunny man where to put me. Hehe~ those two are so silly!

Right in front of the couch, bunny man stops. Glaring at the twins he says, "If you do anything, anything at all, to her, I will kill you before you even blink." Dee and Dum just stick their tongues out at him. He continues to glare at them as he puts me down. It takes him awhile to let me go, but he does. It takes him a little longer to stand up straight. It takes Alice dragging him to Nightmare's desk to get him to move.

"Grey, come here for a second. We all need to have a talk about something important," Alice says looking between me and Grey. If that was her being sneaky, I'd hate to see her being blunt. Hasn't she figured out I'm not stupid yet? I know they're going to talk about me. I give Nightmare a blank stare. He gives me a weak smile, before nodding. I just shake my head.

If I don't hear everything they're about to say A FEW FEET AWAY FROM ME them I just make Nightmare tell me later. He just gives me another smile and nod. I nod back before turning to the twins. Um why are they looking at me like that?

"What," I ask a little shy now. I glare at Nightmare when he chuckles. Fuck off old man! I'm not used to being around people my own age! His eyebrow twitches. I sense the want to flick me forehead coming off of him in waves.

"Hey brother, doesn't little sis look cute in that dress?" EH?! I look at the smirking red twin. I knew they would tease me! I can already feel my face getting hot. This is so embarrassing! I hate dresses!

"Yep! Really cute!" Dee hugs me from behind. Whaaaaaaaa?

"Aaaawwww~ she's blushing! Does that mean you like us, little sis?" Dum hugs me from the front. This isn't fair! It's two against one!

"Yeah, you like us, right?" I puff out my red cheeks and look away. I'm only acting like this because I've never really talked to kids my age, not to mention they're both boys. It's really weird. Other than Mr. Gibblies and the adults here, I never really talked to guys before. They either bullied me or ignored me.

"What about her parents, Peter?" I glance at the "whispering" woman. "They have to be worried sick about her!" I glare at her. Is she trying to push every button I have. Before any of the grown men had a chance to say something, I butted into their conversation.

"My dad died a little over four years ago." Alice freezes, before slowly turning around to face me. Her eyes are really wide, classic "hand in the cookie jar" face. I give her my poker face. She clears her throat looking very uncomfortable. Everyone else is looking between us.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. What about your mother?" I feel a part of my heart freeze at that word, only to burn in anger. "Wouldn't she be worried about you?" I close my eyes as I chuckle, it was not a nice chuckle.

"My 'mother' left me at my aunt's house so she could go to the store, said she would be back in less than an hour." Alice looks a little prouder now. She doesn't know how to read the mood, does she?

"See sh—"

"That was four years ago. Exactly one month, fourteen days, and nine hours after my dad died. So I really don't think she cares about where I am or what I'm doing." I look out the window. I'm okay remembering the events that happened, but the specific details always were what got me. I don't care that my mom left me at my aunt's place. It's just how she left me there that makes me mad. No stop mind! I need to make sure those stay out of my head. Having another breakdown would not be good right now. I glance at the grown-ups out of the corner of my eye.

Alice looks really uncomfortable right now, probably wishing she kept her nose out of other people's fucking business. Peter looks like he wants to give me a hug. Grey to, but he also looks like he wants to let me cry on his shoulder. Nightmare is the one that confuses me. He looks angry, sad, like he wants to run over and hug me, and very worried.

I'm fine Nightmare, don't worry. I know they're gone, I let myself remember that. I just don't want to remember the details of how they left. I close my eyes, still facing the window.

"We're not going to leave you little sis!" Huh? I look at Dum.

"Yeah, so don't cry!" I look behind me at Dee, confused. I'm crying? I touch my cheek and feel it's wet. Well, what do you know? The twins hug me tighter.

"_Shhhhh calm down Amy."_

"_I-I-I'm s-sorry N-Nicky. I-I—"_

"_Shut up kid. You're allowed to cry when you're upset. Everyone does it."_

"_B-but you d-d-don't!"_

"_Heh~ where the hell did you get that idea? I'm only human, Amy. Even I need a good long cry from time to time."_

"_But you're a-an adult?"_

"_Has nothing to do with it. No matter how old or young you are, sometimes you just need to cry. It's not good to hold it in. It'll kill you if you do that…"_

"…_Wh-why did t-they leave me, Nicky?"_

"_Don't know kid. But hey, you got me! And I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Pr-promise?"_

"_Pinky promise, so don't worry Amy. Heh~ you're stuck with me."_

"_Good…"_

* * *

I am considering having Nicky pop up in the future, or making a side one shot about it happening. But I'm having a hard time figuring out how she would interact with the Role Holders. So far, I'm just seeing Mother Hen Grey vs Bitchy Sister Nicky…let the knives and cake pans fly…Sorry couldn't help it. Anyways, let me know what you think.


	6. Eviler Than You Look

Author's Note: Sup everyone? Well, I don't think I can physically integrate Nicky into this story. So, for all you who want to know what she would be like in Wonderland, I'm making a side "what if" one-shot series for her called "Nicky In Wonderland." It will consist of random one-shots in no chronological order. So you can make requests and such. I'm currently working on the Peter rhyming vs Nicky cursing request. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

"Dee, Dum."

"No." My eye twitches.

"Oh come on! Just—"

"Not going to happen, little sis." I start to squirm.

"I'm not crying anymore so you can—"

"Nope, we're not letting go!"

"Never!"

"Grrrrr let go! Too much hugging!" They tighten their grips as I start to struggle. Okay, I get it. I was upset, they comforted me. I appreciate it, but it's over now! I stopped crying fifteen minutes ago, so I don't need the hug anymore. It's really weird and is making me feel uncomfortable.

"Alright you two, we have to get going." The twins and I look at Alice. She's looking at everything but me. She's probably really wishing she kept her big mouth shut earlier. I look at Nightmare and he nods his head. I let out a sigh. Great, she's one of those kinds of people.

"But big sis, we promised we wouldn't leave little sis!" I look at Dee. Then I look at Dum who all but shouts his agreements right in my ear. They meant that literally? Oh crud, I thought they just meant they would be my friends.

"Listen you two, I promised Blood I wouldn't be gone long and you guys have work to do." These two have jobs? I really can't imagine it.

"Then can we take little sis with us?!" Oh hell no! I am not going anywhere with Alice! Who knows what she'll say next?

"Well—"

"I don't think that is a good idea." We all look at Grey. "Amelia is still injured and shouldn't move around too much. Not to mention, I feel it best that she isn't exposed to the mafia." Grey's back to glaring at the leeches—I mean twins clinging to me.

"I suppose you're right. Her leg must be killing her." Actually, it only just started to hurt a little. Whatever that doctor gave me works like magic. Oh, and I just love how she ignored the second half of what Grey said.

"Precisely, now if you don't mind, it's almost time for Amelia to take her medicine." Grey rips the twins off of me and holds them by their shirt collars. "I will show you all out." He glares at the bunny man, whose name I'll assume is Peter. "That includes you as well, White." You know what. I'll just ask Nightmare when everyone leaves. In fact, I'll just let him explain everything to me while we're at it.

Alice drags the bunny-man-Peter-White-whatever out when he was about to complain. At the same time Grey carries a flailing set of twins out too. I almost feel bad for them. Waving bye I say, "See you guys latter!"

Whatever they were about to shout was cut off by the door slamming shut. Well, that was stressful. I look back at Nightmare whose staring at me. I pat the seat next to me. I think it's time the two of us had a serious talk about this place…mostly because the sky outside changed from afternoon to evening in less than a second.

"It's called a time change. They happen at random." I look at Nightmare who jumped into the seat next to me. He grabs a throw pillow and sits it on my lap before lying down and resting his head on it. I raise my eyebrow at him. He just gives me a cheeky smile. "You wanted to talk, this is my condition!" Of course it is. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, anyways, want to tell me what I need to know? Like, why is there stuff in the bottle now, when I know it was empty before?" He hums from his spot.

"That's an easy one. You see, when you meet people here, liquid will start to fill the vial. The more time you spend with those you meet, the more the vial will fill." I pull the bottle out and see a little more liquid in it.

"Okay, that makes no sense, but I'm just going to go with it. So, why does it fill back up?"

"It's so you can go back to your world." Go back? I can go back? "Yep, but you can't do it alone. You have to interact with the people here until the vial's full. Then you pick whether you want to go home, or stay here. Oh, and the only way to go home, after the vial's filled, is to pick one of the Role Holders to send you back. Be careful on who you pick, though. Picking the wrong one could have some very serious consequences."

"What's a Role Holder? The guys who tried to kill me earlier called me one. Are they dangerous?" Nightmare started to laugh. I pout and smack his forehead.

"Ow! Now that was uncalled for!" Yet, you still have your head on my lap. "You're very comfortable." I just roll my eyes, waiting for him to answer me. "You expect a lot. Do you know that?"

"Dude, I'm nine. It's my job to expect things, accept the unacceptable, and to know a lot more than I probably should. Sooo, start talking or I'm going to tell Grey you're using me to get out of paperwork, again~." He pouts at me.

"You're a lot eviler than you look."

"As I like to say, 'you should never assume I am as sweet and gullible as I look, I will cut you down to my size in a heartbeat if you get on my bad side'!" I giggle at Nightmare's horrified face.

"Yeah, you'll fit into Wonderland just fine."

"So that's what this place is called?" I shake my head. "Okay, back on topic. What's a Role Holder?" Nightmare closes his eyes and smiles.

"Well, I'm a Role Holder." He is? "Yes, I am and so are Grey, the twins, Ace, Peter, and a few others. Oh and yes, Peter is the 'bunny man'. His full name is Peter White." Goodbye bunny man confusion. But what makes Role Holder so special? "We have eyes and a specific role to fulfill. You remember all the people you saw without eyes?" I nod my head. "Well those are Faceless. They're basically considered extras. They don't really have any specific importance."

"Well that's rude." I need something to do while we talk, so I start petting Nightmare's head.

"Hhhmmm maybe, but that's just how Wonderland is, oh and a little to the left, if you don't mind." He's so childish. "Am not!" Sure Nightmare, whatever you say. He pouts.

"Anyways, anything else I should know? Oh, and what the hell," *flick*, "Ouch, okay! What the heck is Alice's issue with me? Ever sense I first talked to her, she has been acting rude and pretty darn weird."

"Hahahaha! You think ALICE is weird?! Out of everyone you've met so far, she's the weird one?" I swat Nightmare's head again and glare at him. "Ouch! Sorry, it's just that, just like you, she's a foreigner. So it's kind of funny you find her weird."

"The knight called me that earlier. Why's that important?"

"Amelia, put your hand right over where my heart should be." I raise my eyebrow but do as he says. Hhhhmmm that's…odd. Where's the beat? "There's no beat because I don't have a heart, Amelia. Instead I, along with all the other inhabitants of Wonderland, possess a clock. That's what makes foreigners so special. You and Alice are the only people in all of Wonderland who have a heart. Neither of you are originally from Wonderland." People in Wonderland don't have a heart? W-wait a minute!

"Nightmare, I just remembered something very important." He looks at me curious.

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, before I came here I used to have these dreams. I guess you could say they were pretty strange. Well, I could only remember them after I wrote them down." He looks at me, waiting for me to continue. I let out a deep breath. "And my um last one involved a lost red knight who didn't have a heart." Nightmare's eyes widen as he suddenly sits up straight. He looks me dead in the eyes, scaring me a little.

"Amelia, tell me about those dreams."

"Well, some involved a mothering lizard who took care of a caterpillar that would puke up a lot of blood. Sometimes the lizard would fight the knight. There were also a few where a pink cat would chase around a mouse that hid broken clocks. Oh! And the cat could jump place to place through doors! And there was an OCD rabbit! Not to mention the hare that only ate carrot desserts! And the—did I say something bad?" I stopped talking when Nightmare looked really serious. It's making me very nervous.

"Amelia," Nightmare starts slowly, "how long have you been having these dreams?"

"I know I've had them for a few years now, but I could only remember the ones that I wrote down. If I didn't write it, I didn't remember it. Which is actually pretty weird for me, normally I only forget what I want to forget. I never wanted to forget those dream, but I couldn't help it." He frowns. Are the dreams bad?

"I don't know. I've never heard of a foreigner who dreamt of Wonderland before coming here."

"Those were dreams of this place? I know I recognized the knight, but I couldn't find the other characters. I was actually looking for the caterpillar that knows all and could answer all my questions…" Nightmare gives me a blank stare. "You're the caterpillar, aren't you?" He nods his head. "Do not flick me for this…HELL YEAH MOTHER FUCKER! I KNEW I WOULD FIND IT! Well him, but whatever!" *flick* *flick* I rub my forehead.

"Amelia, I know you're excited but please take this seriously." I nod my head. "Alright, you remember your parents and the things from your world that upset you, right?" I nod my head. I remember everything I'm somewhat okay with remembering. "I was afraid of that."

"Why?"

"For now, don't worry about it. I'll look into some old records and give you an answer when I find one." For someone who's supposed to know everything, he doesn't know much. "I do know a lot! It's just that you're a special case that I've never encountered before." Okay, it's time to ease the tension.

"Oh stop pouting or your face will freeze like that~."

"I am not pouting! Oh, and thanks for just taking everything in strides. I know it can't be easy, but please be patient," Nightmare said with a pretty weak smile. I just shrug my shoulders.

"I already told you Nightmare. One of my jobs as a kid is to accept the unacceptable." Whatever Nightmare was going to say was interrupted by a demonic growl coming from my stomach. We both look at it amazed before we start laughing. "Hahaha! Talk about ruining a mood! Darn you stomach!"

"Haha maybe we should feed you before Grey decides to cook." I look at Nightmare confused. Is Grey a bad cook or something? "You can't even call what he does cooking." Oh my Goblin King, please tell me Nightmare is only joking. "I really wish I was."

"Okay stop the mindreading! It's okay for a little while, but it gets really creepy!" Nightmare gives me an evil grin. Oh Goblin King, give me strength! Now Nightmare just looks really confused.

"Amelia, who's the Goblin King," Nightmare asks, seriously confused. I give him my poker face, completely ashamed to know him. I smack him across the face.

"THE GOBLIN KING IS THE MOST AMAZING BEING TO EVER EXIST! HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?!" Nightmare huddles into a ball on the other side of the couch. He looks scared of me. I should beat the wonderful epicness of the Goblin King into him!

Suddenly Nightmare runs over to a tinny trashcan and starts throwing up. I'm about to walk over to him and kick his butt before he stops me. Hacking up his lungs, he says, "Don't come over here, Amelia!" I'm about to snap at him until he says, "I'm coughing up blood, Amelia! Unless you want to have another episode, stay over there!" I freeze. B-b-blood? It's okay if there's a little, b-but that doesn't sound like a little. Shit! It's my fault he's puking blood isn't it?! I-I didn't mean for that to happen! I want to help him. If I don't look at the blood I'll be fine.

Grabbing my crutch I hobble over to Nightmare, keeping my eyes on the wall. I stop when I'm right next to Nightmare and start rubbing his back. I'm still not looking at him. Oh crud I can smell it! Okay calm down.

"Sorry Nightmare," I say so quietly, I barely hear it. I can't bring myself to look at him. I wish I could, but I know what would happen if I do.

"It's alright Amelia. This happens a lot." He sits up and moves the trashcan away from us. I don't look at up until I notice him wiping his mouth with a purple piece of cloth. I frown at him when I see he's a lot paler than he was before. I feel really bad now. Maybe I should *flick*

"Ouch! What the crud, Nightmare?! I didn't curse!" I glare at him. He just smiles.

"You did earlier, but that's not why I flicked you." Now I'm confused. He just shakes his head.

"Amelia, don't worry about me so much. I'm the adult; it's my job to worry about you." He pats my head before standing up. I tilt my head in confusion. "Now come on, it's about time the both of us got something to eat." My stomach let out another fierce growl, causing me to blush. Nightmare chuckles and goes over to the couch to grab my other crutch before giving it to me. Now with both crutches, I hurry to the door. Looking over my shoulder I see Nightmare looking amused. I stick out my tongue.

"Hurry up, Nightmare! Or I won't make you anything to eat!" He raises an eyebrow as I hurry down the hallway. "Nicky taught me how to cook, so if you don't hurry you'll have to eat Grey's cooking~!" Before I know what's going on, I'm in Nightmare's arms as he runs down the halls at top speed. Oh my Goblin King, just how bad is Grey's cooking?


	7. No Talking In Time Out

Author's Note: Yo, I'm back. By the way, I am still working on the Rhyming Peter vs Cursing Nick request for "Nicky In Wonderland." I got Nicky's bad mouth covered; it's Peter's insults I'm having trouble with. Making rhyming insults, that make sense, is VERY hard, especially since I'm trying to do a whole name calling, back and forth thing between them. So if you wonderful people have any suggestion, please, I beg you, leave them in a review. Thank you for thanking the time to read this.

Please enjoy another installment of "I Don't Forget, I Choose Not To Remember."

* * *

When we made it to the kitchen, after nearly knocking over a few people, Nightmare sets me down by the counter. I look around, thinking about what I need first.

I'm going to need an apron. Nicky always said you shouldn't cook without washing your hands and an apron. Before I know it, Nightmare put me in front of the sink and ran over to a closet. I give him a blank look.

Okay, I'll just wash my hands while he gets what I need.

"Hey Nightmare," He pops up behind me, apron in hand, "how much time do we have until Grey sees we're not in your office anymore?" I dry off my freshly cleaned hands while he put the apron on me and ties it.

"Let's see…he just locked Peter out and is heading up to get your medicine…oh no." I look at Nightmare confused. "You can't take it on an empty stomach so you have to hurry and cook something before he gets here!"

"That didn't really answer my question, but I guess I'm going to have to make something quick." I guess grilled cheese will have to do. I'm not going to do anything fancy, with how nervous Nightmare sounds I don't think I have time.

"That'll be fine! Just think about what you need and I'll get it!" Okay then, I need to use the stove. Nightmare carries me over to it, while putting a step stool, big enough for me to stand on with a crutch to lean on, in front of it. This is convenient. Alright I'm going to need a frying pan, spatula, butter knife, two plate, sliced cheese, sliced breed, and butter. As I think it, the stuff appears with and out of breath Nightmare.

"You really are useful," I grin at Nightmare. He pouts and tells me to start cooking. So I start heating the pan and spreading the butter on the slices of bread, while putting the sandwiches together and setting them on one of the plates. When I think the pan is hot enough I throw two sandwiches on it, thinking it's too bad it's not big enough for more than that. Like magic, another pan is put on a now turned on burner. I give Nightmare another blank look. "Really?"

"You have never seen Grey's cooking and, unless you finish before he gets here, he will try to take over. Trust me when I say this, you really do not want that to happen." Okay then. I put two more pre-put together sandwiches on the pan and wait.

"There, now if he gets here before I'm done, ours will already be almost done."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, grilled cheese is really easy to make. Just do what I did and slap them on a frying pan. Let one side brown up and then flip them. Once both sides are done, and the cheese is melted, put them on a plate and eat." Nightmare looks surprised.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"And it tastes good?"

"Don't tell me you've never had grilled cheese before?!" That can't be possible. I had my first grilled cheese when I was four, same with Nicky!

"I never even heard of grilled cheese before." My jaw drops and I just stare at Nightmare. After a full ten seconds I smack him with the spatula.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Don't talk to me until AFTER you eat your sandwiches!" I turn my back to him and face the cooking food.

"What?! But—"

"Shush!"

"Amelia, really—"

"Zip it!"

"You can't be—"

"Go sit over there! You're in time out!" I point to the table on the other side of the room.

"But—"

"Go, and don't come back over here until I tell you to!" His head falls before he trudges over to the table to sulk. I flip the sandwiches on the first pan. Yes, they're perfect!

"Hey, wait a minute…I'm the adult!" I look back at Nightmare. "Why am I the one in time out?!"

"No talking in time out!" He gawks at me before slamming his head on the table. He does that a lot. I wonder why.

"_Uuuum Nicky? Why are you hitting your head against the counter?"_

"_Cause I fucking feel like it!"_

"_But doesn't that hurt?!"_

"_Like a bitch."_

"_Then why are you doing it?!"_

"_Cause there are moments in life when you just have to smash your head against something."_

"…_That makes no sense."_

"_Yes it does."_

"_No it doesn't."_

"_Yes it does."_

"_No it doesn't."_

"_Yes it does."_

"_No it doesn't!"_

"_Yes it does."_

"_No it doesn't!"_

"_Yes it does."_

"_NO IT DOESN'T!"_

"_DAVID BOWIE LOOKS DEAD SEXY IN A MINISKIRT!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Oooowww!"_

"_See."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Eh~ maybe you shouwdn't hit your widdle dewicade head so hard~"_

"_Ggrrrrrr!"_

Hm, yes that's probably it. Nightmare's just trying to get used to awesomeness. Happened to me all the time when I first started hanging around Nicky.

"What has that woman taught you?" I ignore Nightmare and flip the sandwiches on the second pan. They're a little burn, only around the edges, but I like them like that. I start humming some random tune, just waiting for the food to finish…Okay, I'm bored now.

"You're still not allowed to talk, Nightmare." I look over my shoulder and see his mouth snap shut after I said that. Heh~ he's so funny. Turning back to the stove, I miss Nightmare shaking his head with a little smile.

When the first two sandwiches are done I put the on the other plate Nightmare gave me earlier. Then I throw the last two pre-put together sandwiches on the now empty pan. I whistle and call Nightmare over. When he sees the finished food he runs over and picks one up and takes a bite out of it. I smile seeing the happy grin that forms on his face, but I frown when I see him sit himself on the counter. I start repeatedly whacking him with the spatula.

"Counters are for glasses, not asses! So get your ass off!" I keep whacking him until he jumps off with a whine. I huff and turn back to the stove, after wiping off the spatula. "Wipe off that spot of the counter, and then go eat at the table!" I put my sandwiches on the plate as Nightmare does what I told him to do, him grumbling the entire time.

After I turn off the one burner, Nightmare and I turn our heads to the door when we hear it open. I smile and wave excitedly to Grey as he walks in. He just stands there surprised before giving Nightmare an annoyed look.

"Master Nightmare, Amelia is a guest, injured, and a child. How could you force her to cook for you?!" I chuckle at Nightmare's dropped jaw. Uh-oh~ someone's in trouuuuble. "I will discuss this, thoroughly, with you later." Nightmare paled. Grey looked at me, his eyes softening. "Amelia, why don't you let me help you down, I'll finish up." I pout, not liking the idea after everything Nightmare said earlier.

"But Grey," I look over my shoulder at him, making sure I look positively adorable, "I'm almost done making your sandwiches!" He blushes, looking flattered, before shaking his head. He walks over and lifts me off the step stole, placing me on his hip. Grabbing the plate of finished sandwiches in his other hand, he starts walking towards the table. Pulling out a chair with his foot, he sits me down, leans my crutch against the table, and sets the plate in front of me.

"I can finish up. You just sit down and eat," Grey says as he pushes my chair in. Well poo~ that didn't work.

"Oh, alright," I pick up a sandwich and take a bite, "just make sure you flip the sandwiches and take them off the frying pan before they burn too bad." He nods before walking over to the stove. I raise an eyebrow and look at the spatula still in my hand. Ooooh this is going to be interesting. It's a shame I can't see everything he's doing with how he's standing.

"Hey Nightmare," he looks at me, "can please you get me something to drink." With a nod, Nightmare did as I asked. I take the juice from his hand as I keep watching Grey, waiting to see what was going to become of the grilled cheese. I'm curious to see just how bad of a cook Grey is.

Taking a sip from my cup, my eye bulged out of my head when I see Grey sprinkle, more like pour, salt and pepper in the pan. I almost do a spit take when he places an entire stick of butter in the pan before he flips the sandwiches with a fork. I'm actually starting to feel sick watching this. I look at my uneaten sandwich on my plate, deciding that I'll save it for Grey. There is no way in HELL I'm letting him eat the murdered sandwiches he's cooking.

"Uuuuhhhh Grey," he glances back at me, "what cha doing over there?" He beams at me.

"I'm finishing cooking."

"Why are you adding all that stuff?"

"It looked like it needed it."

"Grey, please come here for a second." He tilts his head before walking over to me. When he's standing in front of I hold the sandwich in my hand out to him. Looking in dead in the eyes I say, "Please take a bite of it." I can see he's about to argue and say desperately, "Please Grey." Letting out a defeated sigh, Grey leans down and rips of a small part of the sandwich and eats it.

"It's a very good sandwich, Amelia," he looks at me, still confused, "but why did you want me to eat some of it?" I don't want to hurt his feelings, but this needs to be said. I don't want Grey to get sick from eating badly cooked food.

"Because there's not really supposed to be salt or pepper in them, unless that's how you like them," I give him a worried look, "or as much butter as you put on the pan. Nicky told me you could get sick from doing that." Grey looked really upset after I said that, I gulped. "I already had the sandwiches put together. All they had to be was cooked." I feel horrible now. Grey looks really, really, upset now! Nightmare, what do I do?!

"Grey," he looks at Nightmare, "Amelia was originally cooking as a 'thank you' for all we've done for her, not because I asked her to." Grey's eyes widen slightly. "She was really looking forward to you, far more than me, eating those sandwiches how she makes them. It made her really upset when you changed her recipe, and then said it was because it looked like it needed to be that way. After all, she holds you in much higher regards than me and it made her sad that you weren't going to eat the same sandwiches I did. The sandwiches she cooked." A look of realization covered Grey's face. "And you know how sensitive little kids are about these types of things are."

Oh my Goblin King, THANK YOU NIGHTMARE! Your bullshit excuse actually fucking worked! Okay, I take it all back, every mean thing I've said or thought about you! Cause you are one awesome ass dude, Nightmare! And…I probably shouldn't be cursing so much in my head right now if your twitching eyebrow is anything to go by.

I duck my head down, to look at the floor, to avoid Grey seeing my cheesy smile. I need to look upset and guilty, not sheepish. I'm not doing this to avoid Nightmare's "must flick forehead" face. Nope, not at all…Okay, maybe a little…

"Amelia, I'm sorry. I should have realized." I peek up at Grey's guilty face. Well, he's sold.

"It's okay Grey. How about you just eat my second sandwich?" I cut off his argument, "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was when I made it." Yeah, seeing you murdering grilled cheese really ruined my appetite.

Grey bites his lip before sighing, "Alright Amelia." He sits down at the table and I give him a big smile, throwing a giggle in there to sell the "I'm adorable, don't question me" effect, which works like a charm. He gives me an approving smile before grabbing the sandwich and tacking a bite. I feel better knowing Grey isn't going to die from eating those bad sandwiches.

Nodding in agreement, Nightmare takes a seat at the table and starts eating his last sandwich. We all eat in a comfortable silence, finishing the sandwiches quickly. I notice that the slight pain in my leg is starting to get really bad, really fast. Gulping down the rest of my juice I ask Grey, "So, when do I have to take my medicine? My leg is really starting to hurt." He hums in thought, finishing the last of his grilled cheese.

"Actually, now is a good time." Wiping his mouth, Grey pulls out a bottle of large pills from his pocket. When he pulls one out, I remember these things are practically horse pills for people. I just sigh and ask Nightmare for more juice. When I get no answer, I look up and see Nightmare gone.

"Is he really THAT afraid of taking medicine?" I shake my head, disappointed in the silver haired man. He just has to drink, easy to swallow, liquid medicine; I'm the one that has to swallow an entire horse pill in one go, doctor said the stupid thing can't be cut up smaller. Shouldn't I be the one running for the hills?

"I'm afraid so," Grey gives me an approving look, "at least you don't cause trouble. I have to give him his medicine after you." I winch, feeling bad for Grey. He just gets up and refills my cup, before handing it back to me with the pill. Taking a deep breath, I shove the pill in my mouth and wash it down with the juice as quickly as possible, without choking myself. When I'm done I open my mouth wide to show Grey that, yes, I swallowed the whole damn thing. Smiling, he nods in approval and pats my head, which causes me to beam at him.

The moment is short lived. Sniffing the air, I smell something burning. I scrunch my face up in confusion, until I realize something important. I look at Grey with wide eyes.

"Uuummmm, Grey," he face turns serious at my worried tone, "you did turn the stove off before you sat down, didn't you?" He tilts his head, before sniffing the air. We give each other the classic "oh shit" look before turning to the stove, which is now surrounded by black smoke. Faster than I can see, Grey has the stove turned off, the pan in the sink under running cold water, and the windows wide open. I start clapping, completely impressed by his speed.

Walking back to the table, looking a little smug, Grey clears off the plates and brings them to the sink. With a glance at me he grabs a napkin, wets it a little and comes to crouch in front of me. He grabs my face and starts wiping it off, which confuses more than anything.

"You had some crumbs around your mouth," he explains before drying off my face with another, dry, napkin…okay then.

"Thank you?" I don't know how to respond. He could have just told me and let me wipe my face off myself, I'm not completely helpless. But, seeing his motherly expression makes me want to just sit back and stay quiet…Wait, did I just call Grey, the most manly person I've ever seen, motherly?


End file.
